Batman (Gotham Heroes)
Batman (real name Bruce Wayne) is a crime-fighter from Gotham City, and is mentioned to be a founding member of the Justice League. Batman mentors Nightwing, along with Batgirl. Personality Batman has a strict by the book personality. He rarely smiles and keeps a level head in nearly every situation. Despite this, he is not above showing kindness, as he raised Nightwing like his son. His role and personality as a mentor to Nightwing and Batgirl shows him to be a very stern general and taskmaster, yet surprisingly, understanding authority figure. He is quick to issue orders and expects them to be followed with no questions asked, but he does listen and at times even accept the opinions of younger heroes. His natural commanding presence and intimidating personality commands respect from them, but he rarely, if ever, abuses or lords his authority unfairly over them. In fact, even when Nightwing or Batgirl makes mistakes on their missions, he makes certain to still praise them on what they did right, as well as educate them on what they didn't. He is particularly fatherly towards Nightwing, setting aside time once to play basketball with him when Dick is falling out with his girlfriends. Physical appearance Batman is a tall Caucasian male with a dark and imposing figure, short black hair, and dark brown eyes. He wears a dark gray costume with the symbol of a bat spread over the chest, black trunks, gloves (with fins on the outer side), boots and a black cape with a unique pattern at the end. Batman also wears a black cowl designed with bat ears at all times to hide his identity. He also wears a yellow utility belt to complete his Batsuit. As Bruce Wayne he normally wears a formal black suit with a grayish-blue tie. Relationships Nightwing Batman took Dick Grayson in at a young age, and spent many years educating and training him in his role as Nightwing. This is mainly to prevent him from becoming like him, alone in his anger and thirst for revenge. He effectively treated Dick like a son, although not in the manner most parents would, often using "training" as an excuse to do simple activities such as playing a game of basketball with Dick. Batman's general opinion of Dick, although rarely stated vocally, was high. When Batman and Nightwing fought side by side they worked like oiled machines anticipating each other's moves after years of training. Batgirl Batman trained Barbara Gordon since she was a little-girl. All her life she has done so behind her father, Commissioner Gordon's back. He treats her like a shared daughter and he cares for her very much. Barbara loves going around to Wayne Manor and having breakfast, or to train or to help Batman and Nightwing. Some times she even sleeps-over telling her father that she is sleeping at her friends house. Batman's general opinion of Babs is high, also like Dick's. Even Barbara and Dick have a good relationship and although they fight, they love each other in a brother and sisterly way. Alfred Pennyworth Alfred is the butler of the Wayne family and primary caregiver for both Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson. After Thomas and Martha Wayne were murdered, Alfred did not act as a father toward Bruce, feeling it was not his place and maintained the distance of a proper English butler. It has been one of his biggest regrets, and his behavior towards Dick and Barbara is vastly different because of it. Commissioner Gordon Batman and Commissioner Gordon's relationship varies. Sometimes they fight and sometimes they are really close. As Bruce Wayne, he has a close relationship with the commissioner but if Gordon ever found out that Bruce was Batman and that he trained Barbara as Batgirl, Gordon would probably hate Bruce/Batman forever. Appearances Background in other media * Batman is voiced by Bruce Greenwood, who reprises his role from Batman: Under the Red Hood and Young Justice. * Batman's role as "general" for the Team is actually similar to his role in the comics as leader of the Outsiders. References }} Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Batman Superheroes Category:Batman: Gotham Heroes